


Shattered Wings

by SkarletteKrow



Category: Tsubasa Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: SyaoranxSakura Tsubasa reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarletteKrow/pseuds/SkarletteKrow
Summary: This is a story where the roles of Sakura and Syaoran are reversed. Instead of Sakura losing all of her memories across time and space it is Syaoran. And now Sakura is his only hope to retrieving his feathers and making him whole again.
Relationships: SakuraxSyaoran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Shattered Wings of Light

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story is based off of another fan fiction that I read before and really liked but the created hasn’t updated in a looong time so I decided to write my own story! Let me know if you like the story or if you want anything to happen in the story. I’m open to requests! Well then I’ll let you enjoy the story! =^.^=

Sakura watched quietly from Syaoran’s slightly opened study door as he worked silently on the stack of paper work that towered over his desk. Ever since Syaoran’s father, King Fujitaka, passed away the work that Syaoran has to complete to run the Kingdom of Clow has steadily increased. And the time he spent with Sakura was limited only to meals and when he occasionally took breaks. I wish he would put that pen down and spend the day with me. Sakura thought sadly as she continued her peeping. 

“Ahem” Sakura jumped at the unexpected sound as she whorled around to come face to face with Yukito and her older brother Touya. “Sakura if you want to check up on the King I am sure he would allow you to enter.” Yukito said with a slight tilt to his ash blond head. 

“I-I just wanted to see him is all…” An embarrassed red flush crept up her face. “I don’t want to bother him while he is working.” At this Yukito looked down at her with an empathic stare that made her face burn more as she squirmed. 

“You know the kid hasn’t been handling the death of King Fujitaka too well.” Sakura glared up at Touya as he spoke. He is not a kid! She screamed through her glare but he just continued talking, ignoring her. “He has just been over working himself ever since.”

“Hmmm… I think your right, maybe a day to relax would be good. After all we can’t have our young King falling ill.” At this Sakura’s eyes widened into sparkling pools of jade.

“Really!” She asked exuberantly. “Can he really take the day off!”

“Yes. I will take care of his work for the day, I am his advisor after all.” Touya scoffed as Sakura’s eyes widened more from the promise of a day with Syaoran. 

It bothered him that his sister was so attached to Syaoran ever since they met seven years ago, but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was about the kid that bothered him. He was always nice and respectful to Sakura and Touya knew that he would never intentionally hurt his younger sister, but he was still unnerved by him. As Touya watched Sakura throw open the door to the King’s study he couldn’t help but smile at his younger sister’s enthusiasm. 

The study was a mess. Books and papers were piled high on every surface looking as if, if one were to breathe to closely, it would blow over the precariously stacked material and sitting at his desk in the middle of it all was Syaoran studying a document closely. In fact, he was studying the document so closely he failed to realize that three people had entered the room. 

He sat there reading silently eyebrows hitched together creating a little divot in between and rubbed his temple trying to come up with a solution to the slowly dwindling water supply in Clow, until he heard a light cough from above his head. He looked up to find Sakura beaming down at him with sparkling eyes. It took all his strength not to jump and spill the paperwork from his cluttered desk.

“Sakura!” He almost screamed. “How long have you been there!” She backed away so that he could see his Knight Touya and his Royal Advisor Yukito standing behind her.

She clasped her hands behind her back and practically sang her reply. “Long enough to know that you need a break.” At this Syaoran’s eyes widened almost matching Sakura’s.

“No, I can’t take a break now. I still have a lot to do before the day is through.” He said while waving his hands frantically. Sakura slumped slightly as she looked behind her to Yukito with pleading eyes.

Taking this as his cue to speak, Yukito stepped forward. “Your Majesty it is important to let yourself rest frequently so that you do not ruin your health.” When Syaoran looked like he was about to counter his argument he continued speaking more sternly. “What would happen if you were to fall ill? How would the kingdom function without it’s King?” Syaoran’s head dropped and he looked at his hands lying on his desk. “Now, why don’t you go and spend the day with Sakura here? She has been very lonely as of late.” Yukito looked down to the girl with a gentle smile before returning his gaze to Syaoran. 

Syaoran looked up to Yukito and then to Sakura’s lightly blushing face. Then his eyes set in some unknown determination. “Alright, I can spend the rest of the day with you Sakura.” And again her eyes lit up in happiness. “I would like to check how the town is fairing.” He stood stretching out his limbs and walked to where his cloak hung. He flung his cloak over his shoulders in one fluid motion then walked over to Sakura.

“Shall we go check on the kingdom?” He said holding out his hand for her to take, a light smile playing on his lips.

She nodded her head and smiled blindly bright at him taking his hand. “Come on Syao!” And then she was running and pulling him along with her down the halls of the palace.

“They sure are happy.” Touya said with a little scowl placed on his lips.

“Well they are each other’s chosen one.” Yukito said this with a small smile but seconds later it was gone. “Though they will have a lot of trials to get through before they can truly be happy.”

Scene Cut

Syaoran pulled the gold and green hood of his cloak over his head to shield his face from the hot desert sun. It had been a while since he had come outside of the palace walls and since he felt the sun beat on his skin. He missed the days when he and Sakura would explore the town, running in-between the dome houses and examining each stall in the market. Every time Sakura would go to a stall she would be given gifts from the people who owned them. She is beloved by all the people in Clow and even now as she stares longingly at this seasons harvest of apples the owner gives her a basket full.

“Thank you!” She beams at the older woman as she is handed the basket of bright green apples.

“Your welcome Sakura.” The woman smiles as she speaks. “And your majesty is welcomed to anything you would like.” She turns that same smile towards Syaoran.

“No thank you, but your kindness is greatly appreciated.” Syaoran bows slightly to the woman and she blushes.

“Oh but it’s not every day that I get to see the King in person. Please take this as a gift for taking care of the kingdom.” Syaoran takes the offering of apples and bows once more.

“Thank you.” He says earnestly and they stand to leave.

“Please come anytime!” The woman waves them away as they walk to the end of the market and through the town.

“Everything seems to be going well.” Syaoran says as they make their way to the end of town. 

“Everyone seems so happy.” As he spoke he looked ahead, eyes swirling in a mix of happiness and sorrow.

“Of course they are Syaoran.” Sakura’s words drew Syaoran’s attention. “After all they have such a great King to look after Clow’s future.” Sakura watched as Syaoran’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he smiled slightly.

“Thank you Sakura.” When Syaoran spoke so sincerely it always made Sakura’s heart flutter in ways that nothing else could.

“Oh, look!” Sakura’s eyes were on the rock formation that they used to play on as children, then she was running off to climb to the top. Syaoran followed and soon they were at the top breathing heavily while giggling. Exhausted, they lay beneath the evening sky enjoying each other’s company.

Sakura was the first to break the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve had fun like that.”

“Yeah.” Syaoran said, staring off into the distance at the wing shaped ruins. “I miss running around like we use to.”

Tracing Syaoran’s line of sight, Sakura gazed at the ruins that Syaoran’s father had personally excavated. Even now men were working hard to finish the late Kings work. “Do you miss him?” Sakura said without thinking.

“Everyday.” Syaoran said without bristling at Sakura’s bluntness. “I kind of wish I had time to continue the work we started together.” He said this with longing in his warm brown eyes.

“I don’t know how he was able to manage running the kingdom and unearthing those massive ruins. It’s amazing.” Sakura said and it was genuine. King Fujitaka had made time for everything and everyone. That had always been what Sakura loved the most about him and she could see the same kindness and patience in Syaoran.

The earlier silence returned as they sat there holding hands and again Sakura spoke first.  
“Syaoran…” She said in a quiet voice. He looked over to her to see her face awash with a pink glow. “I just wanted to tell you that I-I lo-.” She was cut off by the sound off the evening bells toll and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected interruption. 

After recovering from her fright she stood, hands clasped behind her back. “Syao that thing I have to tell you; I’ll say it later. Okay?” She looked at him with a sober smile and continued.   
“Anyway it’s getting late. We should head back before Touya starts to worry.” With that they climbed down from their perch and walked back to the palace.

Scene Cut

Back at the palace everything was calm and quiet as usual, the guards stood at their posts and bowed to Syaoran as he pasted, the servants were running around getting ready for the King to retire for the night and Yukito had just finished the work that Syaoran left behind.

“Your Majesty I have compiled all of the documents that need your attention at the center of your desk and I have a detailed report on the documents concerning the neighboring Kingdom’s trade offers. Everything else is taken care of.” Yukito bowed as he spoke and when he was done he lifted his head to find a gently smiling Syaoran.

“Thank you Yukito, you have done well as always.” 

“Your thanks are unnecessary your Highness; it is my duty as your advisor after all.” Yukito again had his hand across his heart in a deep bow. “If I may ask, how was your outing in the Kingdom today?”

“It went quite well. It’s always nice to see how the Kingdom is doing in person rather than on paper.” Yukito smiled at the young King of Clow, he embodied so much of the former King’s wisdom and Yukito was proud to call him the King of Clow. 

“I’m sure that King Fujitaka would be proud.” Syaoran’s eyes shown with the mix of sorrow and distant happiness that one only acquires after losing someone dear to them. With another bow Yukito dismissed himself.

Syaoran turned to look into Sakura’s happy eyes. “I will return to my work now. It was nice to have a day to relax, but I still have work to attend to.” Sakura gazed down at her feet in disappointment. She didn’t expect him to spend the whole day with her, but she did expect him to relax the rest of the day. But Sakura knew that it was futile to try to get him to relax anymore, it had been a miracle that she was able to get him to spend the afternoon with her. 

So she spun on her heel and when she was facing away from him she said, almost in a whisper.

“Don’t work too hard.” A warm glowing smile settled on Syaoran’s face.

“I won’t.” He said in a tone so warm that she turned her head.

Feeling the warm affection that he directed at her she smiled and said a quick good night as she skipped down the hall to her room.

“Good night.” He said to no one now that Sakura had gone and he turned in the opposite direction to walk to his study. But as he walked he heard a strange song. It sounded so familiar to him. There were no words just pangs of sound that he never heard from any instrument before. Following the sound, he walked to the balcony used to address his people and looked out to the glowing ruins in the vast distance. 

“The ruins are calling to me…” He said in a breathless voice, his eyes suddenly losing focus. And then the same green light that emanated from the wing shaped ruins started to pour from his body.

Scene Cut

Sakura stood on her balcony recollecting the beautiful day that she had just spent with Syaoran. Aside from him going back to work so soon the day had been pretty good and she knew that she would cherish these memories forever. 

I almost told him. She thought. I almost told him that I love him. The words had been right on her lips and had it not been for the bells interruption she would have said them. She stood there leaning on the balcony railing, dreaming of what it would be like to share her love for him openly, when she noticed a soft green glow from below. 

As she looked closer she saw it was - Syaoran! – wearing his fine green cloak with the gold bordering the edges. What is Syaoran doing out so late? Didn’t he say he had work to do? She couldn’t understand why he was outside at the late hour. Is he glowing?

At this she stood up straight she didn’t know why, but she felt uneasy like something really bad was about to happen, so she rushed out of the room grabbing her white and pink cloak swinging it over her shoulders. As she raced down the hall she came to a corner and when she turned it she ran straight into her older brother.

“Touya!” She exclaimed from her spot on the polished floor.

“Watch where you’re going.” He said with a scowl on his face. “Why are you in such a rush?” He held out his hand to help her up.

“It’s Syaoran! He was heading towards the ruins and he was glowing and I just had this really bad feeling that something is wrong!” The look he gave her told her just how much he believed her statement. 

“He was glowing.” He said slowly. “Right. Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?”  
At his mocking Sakura stomped her foot down. “He was!” She had enough of talking to him. He was always like this, smug and mocking. So she decided to run away instead.

She ran down the halls with Touya close behind calling to her. “Sakura! Sakura stop it’s late!” He rounded the corner that she had just pasted and stared at a strange man in black that stood over his little sister with his sword drawn. Instinct took over and in a blink he was drawling his own black sword and cutting the enemy down.

Sakura screamed as Touya cut through the man’s middle and the man fell backwards landing with a wet thud! 

“Are you alright.” Touya was beside her looking down at her with worry in his dark eyes.

“Y-yes. I’m okay, but we have to find Syaoran.” He nodded and then they were running again side by side. 

As they neared the entrance to the palace they heard fighting and Yukito chanting so they sped up and as soon as Touya saw Yukito surrounded by the men in black he went wild. Swinging his sword so fast that Sakura could barely see it strike. In the time it took Sakura to make it to Yukito, Touya had eliminated all of the intruders.

“Where is the King?” Yukito asked worry showing on his bespectacled face. 

“Sakura said he was walking towards the ruins. And he was glowing.” He said with a smirk.

“He was!” She shouted. “And if we don’t get to him who knows what could happen!”

“She’s right we don’t know what these men are after. Let’s hurry.”  
They were running again through the town past all the dome houses and even though Sakura’s lungs burned and her legs ached she kept running, praying in her head that the men that attacked them didn’t make it to Syaoran.

After what felt like two eternities they made it to the ruins where the archeologists were working late into the night. Good, the men in black haven’t made it here yet. Yukito though as he stopped to address the leader of the project.

“Have you seen his Majesty.” He gasped out while trying to catch his breath.

“The King?” The tall man said questioningly. “Yeah I have, but when we greeted him he said nothing. He looked right through us as if we weren’t even ther-.”

“Which way did he go!” Sakura interrupted. The man looked down at her taking in her worried features.

“He went right through that door without sparing a glance. Why? Is something wrong?” He was now staring at them with alarmed eyes.

“I need all of you to find shelter quickly and to stay hidden.” Yukito ordered the man away to gather his men to hide. “Touya.” As Yukito said his name he turned looked him in the eyes and immediately he understood. He drew his sword once again and stood directly in front of the ruins.

“Take care of my little sister.” He shouted over his shoulder.

“Sakura we’ve got to hurry!” Yukito said and she nodded, determination shinning in her eyes. 

They entered the ruin warily. It felt like forever since Sakura had been inside the ruins but in reality it had only been a few months. 

The air inside was cold, but not as cold as the night desert air, she realized as they walked down what seemed like thousands of steps. With each step her worry increased. She was scared that they wouldn’t get to him in time or that he was lost or that they would be lost, unable to help him let alone themselves. But she wouldn’t give into such thoughts, she had to find Syaoran. 

She still had to tell him that she loved him.

Finally, they reached a landing that led down a dark corridor lit only by the occasionally weak torch light. They past a low table, on top was an hourglass, sand seeping through the middle to rest at the bottom. She stared at the sand for a second and then out of the corner of her eyes she saw the gorgeous green glow that surrounded Syaoran before. 

Before she knew what she was doing she ran after the light and down a short flight of steps. And there was Syaoran walking to the center of the room slowly. She called out to him.

“Syaoran!” Her voice echoed through the huge space. He turned and looked at her. Just like the archeologist had said before his eyes stared right through her. Seeing, yet not seeing anything. 

Those cold lifeless eyes froze her in place, she couldn’t move. And then he turned away from her and crouched placing his hands over the wing shaped symbol in the center of the chamber.   
The moment he touched the runes they glowed the same lush green that came from Syaoran. The floor shook as the wing symbol opened up and Syaoran floated down disappearing within the unknown depths. Sakura, finally unfrozen from Syaoran’s icy gaze, ran over to the hole in the floor and Screamed out his name.

“SYAORAN!” 

But there was no reply.

“Sakura.” Yukito’s voice startled her and she almost fell through the opening in the floor. She had forgotten he was with her. 

Without saying a word Yukito pulled her into his arms and jumped through the opening, landing lightly on the balls of his feet and set her back on the ground. The two coughed, chocking on the dusty air as four eyes scanned the darkness for not only their king, but also their friend. The sight that awaited them was Syaoran floating with great green wings of light. He was glowing brighter than ever before. 

Before her mind could think Sakura ran to him shouting his name again.

“Syaoran! Syaoran can you hear me?” His gaze seemed far away as the wings on his back unfurled further. “Syao!” She couldn’t help but let tears slide down her face. What’s happening? Even though she couldn’t understand what was going on she still had the terrible feeling she was about to lose him. She tried to climb up on the out juts in the wall to get to him. Her fingers hurt with the effort of trying to pull her weight up the wall. 

Yukito stood staring as the King’s wings stretched to great lengths. He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing in his arsenal that could combat the grand magic that he was staring at. 

Who could have cast such powerful magic? 

Then when Syaoran’s wings were fully splayed, each individual light, representing a feather, shot away from the boy’s body leaving him flightless. 

Seconds later Syaoran came crashing down, landing in a graceless heap on the ruins floor. 

“Your Majesty!” Yukito ran to his king’s side, flipping him over so that his back lay on the cold stone.

“Is he going to be alright.” Sakura had picked up Syaoran’s head and laid it in her lap. Her face was messy with tears and worry.

Yukito’s expression was grave as he touched two fingers to Syaoran’s head. “They’re gone. All of his memories have fled him.” Sakura’s eyes widened in distress.

“Can we get them back? Where have they gone?” Yukito just shook his head.

“They are not in this world anymore.” Then his expression hardened and he stood. He had foreseen their future, but the details were unclear, nonetheless he knew what he had to do. “Sakura, the King needs your help.” At this the girl lifted her head to look Yukito in the eyes. Her features were grim, but she had a fiery determination blazing in her emerald eyes.

“Please! Tell me what I have to do!” She begged and at that moment Yukito saw all the love bare on her face. She is his chosen one. He thought sadly.

“I am afraid that there is nothing that I can do, so in order to save his life I am sending you to someone who can help.” Yukito flicked his staff out in front of him magic springing to life from its tip. “She is known as the dimensional witch. She can help you more than I can.”

A circle of blue voracious moving liquid rose around the frightened Sakura and the unconscious Syaoran. Sakura let out a little squeak as the liquid formed around her. She had never seen magic like this before. The liquid quickly engulfed them and she could see Yukito no longer. Then she felt a slight dropping sensation and she was staring at a strange group of people in a strange garden, rain pouring around them. 

She had never seen people with such fair skin that the woman and boy possessed. And the two children standing on either side of the group were stranger yet, they had blue and pink beautiful hair. Sakura stared at the woman in the center, somehow she knew that this was the woman that Yukito referred to as the dimensional witch.” Then two more drops of fluid appeared in front of her. On her right a pale man with pale hair appeared and to her left a tan man with dark hair.

Before anyone had a chance to speak she looked to the woman with the long dark hair and begged.

“Please! My friend needs your help!”


	2. And the Journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is sent to the witches shop and fate spins her wheel as the crew is sent on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Wooo hooo! I am so glad to be done editing this chapter, it took too long. I just want to be done with this arc and move onto the next because I have so many plans XD! Enjoy! And please leave a comment I love reading them, but I don’t get very many T-T

“Please! My friend needs your help!” Sakura yelled, desperation wretched on her face. The woman with the long dark hair smiled lightly and then it was replaced with a frown.

“Are you the dimensional witch?” Sakura questioned.

“I have been called that.” The woman replied. “But you may call me Yuuko.” The woman named Yuuko then walked directly to Sakura ignoring the two strange men. Despite the fact that Sakura could feel she would not hurt Syaoran she gripped him close as the witch touched two fingers to his pale forehead.

“Well…” The witch stopped looking to Sakura searching for something. “What is your name?” Sakura blushed embarrassed for having asked this woman to help her without even introducing herself.

“My name is Sakura.” She looked down in her arms. “And this is Syaoran, he is the King of our country.”

The dimensional witch nodded her head and began her diagnosis of the situation. “Sakura, your friend has lost something very important. All of his memories have scattered to many different worlds and without them he is just an empty shell.” She stared Sakura in the eye with a sober look and continued. “If he doesn’t get them back soon he will surely die.”

Sakura gazed down at her best friend caressing his icy face with her silky hand. She had been crying ever since she was in Clow and even now tears fell down her cheeks though the rain that fell camouflaged it well. She looked up, desperation in her green eyes.

“What can I do to save him?” She asked clutching Syaoran closer to her chest.

“To save that boy you will need to travel to different worlds and gather his memories.” The witch said in a velvety voice.

“His memories? You mean those feathers?” Sakura questioned.

“Yes. His memories have taken on the shape of feathers and flown away to different dimensions. If you choose to gather his feathers, then I can aid you. However, there will be a price.”

Sakura returned her gaze to Syaoran’s pale face. He’s my best friend. Of course I will pay anything I have too! 

“I will pay anything please just don’t let Syaoran die!” New tears were pouring from her face as she spoke. She was sure that she could endure anything if it was for him.

“The price to travel dimensions and regain that boys heart is your bond with him.” 

“What-what do you mean? Give up ‘my bond’?” She thought that the witch would ask for money but instead she asked for something as whimsical as a person's bond with another? Sakura was confused to say the least.

“Yes. That is the most precious thing to you so that is what I will take.”

“But how? How can you take something that isn’t physical? It makes no sense!” 

“It’s rather simple, no matter how many of his memories you get back he will never remember you. To him you will be a complete stranger.” The witches melancholy eyes looked down on Sakura but there was no malice or hate just a sad sorrow for she knew the price was asking a lot. It was one of the worst payments anyone who visited her shop had to give, but dimensional travel came with a heavy price.

Sakura sat there in the rain staring blankly ahead. To save Syaoran I have to give up my bond with him? No matter how many of his memories return I won’t ever be in them. Syaoran won’t love me anymore! But if I don’t give her my bond with him then he will die! Sakura’s head was swimming in grief. She had to give up her best friend in order to save him. Before she could think on the matter anymore she looked directly into Yuuko’s eyes and said, “I’ll do it. I’ll give you my bond with him.”

The woman nodded and the next moments were filled with her talking to the two men standing in front of her. 

The man with the light blond hair told the witch that he would like to go anywhere but to his home world and his price for that was the tattoo on his back. The man’s voice was pleasant though he seemed hesitant to give up his tattoo offering the woman instead his golden staff. In the end the witch told him his price was his tattoo and that it could not be changed and so he gave his blue tattoo to the witch.

The tall man with the dark hair told the witch that he wanted to go back to his home world. The witch told him his price was the long sword he was carrying with him. At this the man bristled and shouted words that Sakura knew were bad, from the few times she heard her older brother use them. The witch again was adamant that the price had to be his sword and that if he ever wanted to see his world again he would have to give it up. The man thrust the sword out, cursing all the while as it was collected.

Then the boy with the short dark hair reappeared next to the woman. Sakura hadn’t even noticed him leave. 

“Now,” The witch Yuuko began addressing them all. “You wish to travel to many worlds in order to collect that boy’s feathers, you wish to go to any world but your own, and you wish to return to your own world. They are all different wishes with the same solution.” Sakura and the two men waited, watching as the boy passed the witch something.

The witch stepped forward and in her hands were two rabbit looking creatures. One white with a red gem in the center of its forehead and the other black with a blue gem in the same place. Sakura had never seen any such creature in the Kingdom of Clow. And she could feel the magic radiating off of the two of them. After a short pause the witch spoke again.

“These are Mokona Modoki. This one will be your guild between worlds.” She held the arm with the white rabbit straight out. “But I’d like to offer you all a bit of advice before you begin your journey. I warn you to be careful, every world you visit may not be safe. You could land in the middle of a battlefield or end up in a hostile world without shelter just remember to stay together and to help each other. Also you may encounter people who look like someone from your world, but they will not be the same.” 

“Now, go.”

The rabbit in her outstretched hand jumped high and then sprouted large white wings from its back. It twirled as beautiful colors of every hue encircled the group along with a magic circle beneath their feet.

“Mokona! Modoki! Ready to go! Waa Puuuu!” 

“Remember that there is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability.” That was the last thing that the witch said before the roaring winds deafened their ears.

The group of travelers were astonished as the white fluff ball opened its mouth wide and colorful winds swept them in.

________________________________________

Sakura floated in and out of consciousness as she drifted through the dimensional sea. Her eyes slide open as she spotted a fiery ball of bright red flame edging closer to her. Her eyes immediately shot fully open as she linked eyes with the glowing yellow eyes of the flame. 

She whipped her head around looking for any sign of Syaoran her heart freezing until she saw him in his green cloak floating behind her. Sakura kept her eyes on the flaming entity as she grabbed Syaoran and pulled him to her chest protectively.

“Stay back.” She said sternly. “I won’t let you hurt him.” She didn’t know if those were the intentions that this yellow eyed flame had, but she didn’t want to take any risks. She waited to see if the ball of flame would react with violence. Instead the entity spoke to her.

“I will not hurt that boy.” Then the ball of flame transformed into a flaming wolf like creature with claws as long as her fingers, the deep voice of the creature warmed her. “I sense within you a need to protect and the determination to see it through.”

Sakura stared at the creature in awe until he bowed his horned head. “I will lend you my powers.” 

And then the creature disappeared leaving a relieved Sakura to float with Syaoran close in her arms.

________________________________________

Fai awoke looking around where he and his travel companions had landed. It was nothing like the world he had come from. There was junk piled high on the ground and buildings taller than he had ever seen. However, the most noticeable difference was the temperature. 

It was HOT. 

Fai shed his fur coat and sat up straight. That’s much better! He thought. Not far from him were the girl and boy that he met at the dimensional witch’s wish shop and sitting far away in a moody lump was the man with the bad attitude. 

“Hey are you alright?” A cute voice asked, but where from, Fai had no clue. He looked around for the person who was speaking. It couldn’t have been the brooding man glaring at everything. 

“Mokona is right here!” And then the white rabbit from Yuuko’s shop was popping out of Fai’s shirt.

“Ah” Fai started but quickly silenced his panic at the sight of the cute creature. 

“Mokona asked if you are alright, remember?” The creature asked tilting its head to the side slightly.

“Ah! Yes, I’m alright.” Fai gave the little fluff ball a bright smile. 

“That’s good!” The creature named Mokona looked around to the other party members, a worried crease on its little forehead.

“Is the big man alright?” Mokona asked and Fai looked at the man’s back.

“Hey big man! Are you alright?” Fai said with an idiotic smile on his pale face. The man just turned his head away grumbling. “I think Mr. Grumpy man is just fine.” Fai said teasingly but the man just ignored him.

Mokona’s wrinkled brow did not fade away as he looked down at the unconscious forms of the two teenagers. 

“Don’t worry Mokona, I’m sure they’ll wake up soon.” The same carefree smile was painted on Fai’s face. Mokona smiled back and the two patiently waited for the teens to wake up.

Not even a full minute later the girl’s eyes were fluttering open slowly. Fai and Mokona gathered close, filling her vision with their heads.

“Wake~y! Wake~y!” Mokona bounced in excitement as the girl became fully conscious. 

“Huuh.” The girl looked at them with confused eyes as she sat up to make sense of her surroundings. “Where… are we?”

“I’m not entirely sure yet, but it looks like we made it safe.” Fai said a smile still planted firmly on his face.

“You're awake! You're awake!” Mokona danced in the palm of Fai’s hand. “Mokona is so happy!!!”

And then the girl smiled for the first time since he saw her. It was a beautiful smile filled with kindness and warmth. 

“Oh! We haven’t introduced ourselves!” Fai said with shock. “My name is Fai D. Flowright, this is Mokona and that dark brooding man over there is Mr. Meany Poo.” He gestured to each companion as he spoke.

“My name is not Mr. Meany Poo!” The man in black said in a deeply irritated voice. “It’s Kurogane.”

“Kurogane.” Fai said looking at Kurogane’s slightly scowling face as he gave a nod. “Then I’ll call you Kuro-poo!”

The man’s face went stormy once again as he corrected Fai. “It’s Kurogane. Just Kurogane nothing else.” And then he was turned away again.

“Don’t pay any attention to Kuro-poo over there. He has been grumpy since we got here.” Mokona said with its adorable voice.

“IT’S KUROGANE!” The man said but everyone ignored him.

“So, what is your name young lady?” Fai fixed the girl with one of his best smiles as he questioned her.

“Oh! I haven’t introduced myself yet!” She said with a blush rushing to her soft cheeks. “My name is Sakura and this is Syaoran.” Her eyes slid down to the pale boy laying in her lap. He hadn’t stirred once since they got there and judging by how pale he looked Fai didn’t think he would be moving anytime soon.

Kurogane stood up and walked over to where the rest of the group was sitting looking impatient. “Since the introductions are through can we get moving, I feel exposed sitting in the middle of what appears to be a battlefield. Even if it is inactive.” 

Just as Kurogane finished grumbling a group of strangely dressed people, with colorful hair sticking straight up, appeared on top of one of the higher buildings. The shortest one pointed across the courtyard, Fai’s eyes traced where his hand pointed. There, where the short man gestured, was another group of oddly dressed men with scarves flying in the wind.

“Hey Shougo! This is our territory! So just give up and leave!” The short man was shouting at the top of his lungs across the way. The man standing in front of the other group looked slightly amused as he flicked his scarf with dramatic flair. 

“In your dreams. Like I would ever give it to a gang like yours.” The small man on the roof top trembled vigorously and then went still. 

“Don’t hold back boys!” He yelled and then on que his gang members began firing strange powers from their arms.

Before the group could react a full blown battle began, leaving the them startled.

“Hey!” A boy yelled at them from the edge of the bridge they landed on. “What are you doing out there! It’s dangerous!” He frantically waved them over.

Fai stood preparing to run until he looked behind him to see Sakura struggling to lift the dead weight of the unconscious boy. He sighed and was about to offer his assistance before a black blur filled his vision and he was left blinking at an empty spot. He turned to find Kurogane speeding behind a pile of junk that the boy was calling them to, in his arms were Sakura and Syaoran. Fai smirked as he ran to meet them.

The group settled behind the towering pile of junk looking to the boy who had led them there.

“What were you guys thinking, going out there in the middle of a territory dispute!” The boy said worriedly. “You could have gotten hurt.”

“A territory dispute?” Kurogane said as he set the boy sitting up right against the pile they were occupying.

“Yes! It’s a fight between gangs to claim territory.” For the first time the boy seemed to look the group over carefully with his tiny eyes. “Are you guys foreigners? Is that why you didn’t know?”

“Yes.” Fai gave him a smile. “We didn’t know this was gang territory, but if you don’t mind me asking what is that power that they are firing from their arms?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “You don’t know what a kudan is?” The group shook their heads in unison. “But everybody has a kudan.” The boy looked at them in disbelief but explained anyway.

“Kudan are the manifestations of the owners heart and depending on how strong the owner's heart is determines whether the owner has a strong or weak kudan.”

“Mokona understands!” The white ball of fluff popped its head from Kurogane’s shirt and he screamed. “What are you doing in there!”

“That’s why everyone has a kudan, because everyone has a heart. But still I’m surprised that you all didn’t know that. Where are you from again?”

Fai answered, smiling. “From a country very far from here.” He said vaguely. “Sorry, we don’t know much about this place.”

“Oh! No, I’m just happy to be able to help.” The boy smiled shyly. “My name is Masayoshi by the way.”

Fai introduced each member of the group when something caught his eye. He reached inside of Sakura’s cloak, startling her, as he pulled out a plush feather. They all just stared at the beautiful white feather with its bright green etching of a heart along its spine.

“That’s Syaoran’s!” Sakura cried as realization struck her. “But how did it get there?”

“You must be very lucky.” Fai smiled wide and gently handed the feather over to her. She took it, marveling at its fine designs.

At that moment an explosion from nearby snatched the feather from the girl’s grasp. She stood about to chase after the feather when Fai grabbed her arm.

“It’s dangerous!” Fai warned.

“Hey!” Kurogane yelled.

The girl’s eyes filled with tears and she shouted, catching Fai off guard. “It’s the only way to save Syao, so I have to get it back.” She turned, her arm slipping from Fai’s grasp, and ran in the middle of the battlefield close behind the feather.

________________________________________

Sakura’s hand stretched out trying to grab the feather from the wind. Just a little bit further! She screamed in her head and then her hands wrapped around the silky feather. She held it tight to her chest breathing hard from her run when a fireball whirled past her head.

“What the! Who is that? Is it one of Shougo’s spies? Everyone aim and fire!” The man with the pink Mohawk screamed.

She looked over at the gang of colorful mohawks just in time to see them aim at her. Before she could do anything they all fired, she closed her eyes tight waiting to be burned.

She stood there frozen for what felt like a millennium, but the fire never came. When she finally opened her eyes the flaming creature was standing in front of her. But that had just been a dream! How could this creature made of fire be standing before her?

He protected me?

“Th-thank you.” She said in a breathless voice to the horned wolf.

The gang prepared to fire again and the flaming wolf stiffened. She stood up straight silently willing the wolf to defend her. When they fired the wolf jumped high in the air collecting all of their flames and then sending them back at the crew with its horn. 

The explosive impact that the group of men took left them fairly unscathed and before she could fire another round they ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. She relaxed a bit until she felt eyes on her. The leader of the other group was smirking at her before he spoke.

“Well that was unexpected.” He said, amused. “That kudan of yours is made of flame, well…” He threw his hand out and an unusual creature blossomed in beautiful blue from his palm. “…mine is made of water.”

She stood clutching the feather to her chest, waiting for him to attack, but he didn’t.

“I don’t want to make such a cute girl my enemy so what do you say to a truce?” 

Well that was not what Sakura was expecting. 

The man gave her another smirk and then turned away. “Well I guess I will see you around.” He disappeared along with the other scarf wearing gang members.

Sakura was relieved. She didn’t want to have to fight anyone, but if it came to getting Syaoran’s feathers back she had to. Other than that she did not wish for any unnecessary violence. She looked to the horned wolf who had saved her life.

“Thank you.” She said with a bow of respect. The creature bowed back. And then the creature returned to a fiery ball and floated into her chest. The flames did not burn her though instead she felt a tingling warmth come over her entire body before it faded, becoming a part of her.

She looked around. All of the gang members had disappeared from the courtyard and she was now in the clear to go back to Syaoran. She ran back to the pile that she left the group at and when she ducked behind it once again, she was surprised to see the worried looks on everyone’s faces.

“Sakura are you okay!” Mokona jumped from Kurogane’s head into the girl’s arms looking her over for injures.

“I’m okay Mokona.” She said with a reassuring smile. 

“Wow your Kudan is super strong! It has to be a class one!” The boy, Masayoshi, beamed.

“Class one?” Sakura tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah! That’s the highest class of Kudan! Those with a class one have a super strong heart and it is reflected in their Kudan!”

“Wow Sakura is super strong! Super strong!” Mokona said bouncing.

Sakura smiled at the rabbit like creature before she sat next to Syaoran and held the feather in her hands. She didn’t know what to do so she brought the feather closer to Syaoran. When the feather was above his chest she could feel it pulling and Syaoran’s chest began to ripple as she let the feather sink into his chest. “I think he accepted it.”

She turned around to see everyone staring at her and Syaoran. She hadn’t felt their eyes on them and yet they were all staring, looking intense. Her face lit up in a furious blush. She quickly snapped her head back to Syaoran.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” She looked like she was going to burst into worried tears so Fai interjected before it got to that point. 

“I’m sure he will wake up soon.” Fai looked a bit sad but he still had a smile on his pale face.

“There you are!” An unfamiliar voice drew the group's attention. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Standing behind them were two strangers with relieved smiles on their faces. The man was tall with broad shoulders looking relaxed and carefree and the woman standing beside him had a small reserved smile on her face with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Don’t worry Yuuko sent us to help you.” The woman spoke in a beautiful voice. “We owe her a favor you see, because of the help that we received from her in the past.”

“So while you all are here we will take good care of you!” The man spoke again with a childish smile on his features. “I’m Sorata and this is my beautiful wife Arashi. Welcome to the Hanshin Republic!”


	3. Wandering Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and the gang go out to find Syaoran’s missing feathers but it seems like they’ll have bigger problems on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it’s been a while but here’s another chapter! I’m sorry for the long wait for those of you who are reading, I have a lot of hobbies that I like to indulge in so it’s hard to find time for everything. But on the plus side this arc is almost over and then we can move on to a whole new world! So please leave any suggestions to what worlds you’d like the gang to visit in the future. Anyway read up!

Sorata and Arashi led the strange group back to their house explaining along the way that the dimensional witch, Yuuko, contacted them and told them that they would be arriving. 

Throughout the whole walk Syaoran didn’t move a bit. He was slung over Kurogane’s shoulder, swaying in time with the tall man’s gait. 

Sakura was worried sick and the only thing that could settle her heart would be seeing Syaoran finally open his eyes. They stopped walking and stood in front of a two story building tucked snuggly in between other buildings the likes of which Sakura had never seen in Clow.   
These buildings were tall and rectangular while Clow country was filled with small aerodynamic dome shaped buildings that could hold up in a sand storm.

“Well, this is our beautiful home!” Sorata said enthusiastically, as he let them all in. “Please leave your shoes here.”

Sakura pulled her slippers from her feet and walked further into the house. It was nice, although there were a lot of things that Sakura didn’t understand, she did feel all of the loving memories that were packed inside.

Arashi led the group into a room that she said was for guests. “You all can stay here for as long as you’d like. After all, we owe Yuuko a great debt.”

“Thank you very much.” Fai said with a sincere bow. “We appreciate you opening your lovely home to us even though we are strangers.

“You are very welcome.” Arashi returned Fai’s bow. “I will go and grab the spare futon for the boy. Unfortunately, we only have one extra.”

“We’ll manage.” Kurogane said shortly.

Arashi returned to the room and spread out the futon for Syaoran. Kurogane gratefully laid him down, rolling his shoulders when he stood back up.

“The kid was getting kinda heavy there.” Kurogane muttered.

“Thank you.” Sakura was looking the man straight in the eye. 

“Yeah well this is the last time I will be helping you so be grateful.” He said while looking off to the side.

“Awwww don't be so mean Kuropoo.” Kurogane winced at the teasing voice of Fai.

“Yeah! Don't be so mean to Sakura!” Mokona chimed in.

Sakura turned from their bickering to look down at Syaoran in worry. Now that they had shelter Sakura could focus on finding his feathers. Saving not only the King of her country, but the boy that she had loved since they were children.

Sakura pulled the blue cover of the futon up to Syaoran's chin, vowing to find all of his feathers and stay by his side even if he didn't love her anymore.

Deep in thought, Sakura sat there staring down at Syaoran until a hand touched her shoulder.  
She turned to see Fai’s gentle smile.

“Sakura you should get some sleep. It's getting late and I'm sure you'll need your strength to find the rest of his feathers.”

Sakura nodded and looked around the room. She hadn't even noticed that the lights had gone out and that the rest of her travel companions had settled in to go to sleep. 

Then she realized how tired she was.

Her body felt like she had been awake for ages. Her muscles ached from chasing after Syaoran’s feather and sprinting across the desert. She was also mentally exhausted from her constant worrying.

Fai is right if I don't rest I won't be able to search for Syao’s feathers. With these last thoughts she laid down next to the boy reaching under the blanket to grasp his frigid hand and closed her eyes.

________________________________________

Sakura awoke to the sun warming her skin and an abnormally warm arm. She cracked open her eyes to make sense of her surroundings. 

This definitely wasn't her soft bed in the palace.

She sat up and looked around the room going from face to face of the people snoozing until she saw the person next to her and it all came back to her. 

I have to find his feathers! 

She unlocked her hand from his and stood trying to leave the room quietly, but before she could make it out Fai spoke softly. 

“Are you going out to find Syaoran’s feathers?” Sakura nodded and he smiled. “Then please allow me to accompany you.”

“Oh! No! I don't want to trouble you and besides it might be dangerous!” She whispered, flustered by the sudden offer.

“You won't be troubling me, I promise. And about the danger, I can handle it, I'm sturdier than I look.”

“Yeah! Mokona wants to help too!” The rabbit like creature said none too quietly.

“Well you can count me out.” Everyone's eyes went to Kurogane, he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed like he was asleep. “I just want to get back to my home as soon as possible.”

“You know this might go faster if you help out a little.” Fai suggested with an angelic smirk.

“Yeah, cause Mokona won't move to the next world until we find all the feathers in this one!”

A nerve formed on Kurogane’s forehead as he crossed his arms on his chest. “Well, how can you even be sure that there are any more feathers in this world?” Kurogane asked his voice half taunting while the other half was genuinely curious.

Mokona furrowed it's forehead in concentration as it spoke. “When Fai found Syaoran's feather yesterday I felt a strong energy coming from it!” Everyone stared at Mokona in awe. “So now Mokona can sense Syaoran's feathers. There is definitely one here! And when it’s real close Mokona’s eyes will get real big like this.” The small creature popped its eyes open terrifyingly wide in demonstration. “ See?”

Sakura was slightly startled to see the rabbit’s big blue eyes, but recovered quickly from learning the good news. I have a way to track Syaoran's feathers!

With this new information Sakura felt her hopeless heart lighten a little. She clenched her hands to her chest, bowing low and for the first time Fai, Kurogane and Mokona saw a genuine smile on her face. “Thank you! Mokona I will be counting on you.” She said returning to her up right position.

The white puff ball jumped high in the air landing in Sakura’s hands. “Leave it to Mokona!”

“Well I guess since everyone is awake we should get started looking for the next feather in this world.” Fai stretched his long limbs and smiled his cheshire grin.

________________________________________

Later that morning the group started out on their mission to find Syaoran's second feather on the bustling streets of the unfamiliar city. Sorata and Arashi had given them money to spend and clothing that was normal in their country.

Kurogane wasn't sure that he liked the change of clothes he was given. But he wasn't one to complain. It helped the group blend in so that they wouldn't draw too much attention and for that he was grateful. However, another part of him hated being stripped of his black cloak and ninja garb. It made him feel like he would never make it back to that world, HIS world. Not to mention the fact that the shirt didn't cover his whole torso, no matter how hard he tugged. 

“Are you nervous about your new look Kuro~poo?” Kurogane ignored the annoying clown of a man that was leaning uncomfortably close. “Awe he's giving me the silent treatment.”

Just then Kurogane saw a flash of dark brown hair tied in purple hair wraps.

“Tomoyo!” Kurogane yelled out before he could stop himself. He stared after her with his jaw dropped slightly. What is SHE doing here? And where is Soma? He called after her again, but she didn't stop walking, so he jumped to his feet to chase after the girl.

“Where are you going Kuro~poo?” Fai yelled after him. 

“Just go on without me.” He didn't bother giving an explanation as he sped off.

“What's got Kuro~poo so excited?” Fai waved his hand dismissively while spinning on his heels to turn to Mokona. “Do you feel anything yet?”

“Mokona can feel a feather but it's faint.” The little fluff ball was concentrating hard when he suddenly deflated. “Mokona felt it fine yesterday, but it might be far away now.”

Fai saw Sakura’s face dropped in sadness. “It's alright. We'll find it. Mokona when and where did you feel the feather?”

“Oh! Mokona felt it back on the bridge where we first landed! But Mokona lost it when the big fight was over.” Mokona started to mumble near the end with it's head down cast at the disappointing news.

“Hmmmm…. so the feather was there and then when the gangs stopped fighting it disappeared?” Fai had on the face of a sleuth as he questioned Mokona.

“Yup.”

“Then that means that one of the members of those gangs might have the feather. Or maybe that boy Masayoshi?”

“Well it's a start!” Sakura said with a bright smile. “I just hope that if someone does have it then they'll give it back.”

“We may have to take it back by force.” Sakura looked up into Fai’s icy blue eyes in surprise.

“I don't know if I can do that.” She said in a small wavering voice. Sure she had thought through scenarios where she would have to use force, but she was still unsure if she could actually do it.

“We'll think about that when the time comes.” Fai's smile was once again back on his face. “Well I guess we should get started searching?”

At this Sakura nodded her head in excitement and determination.

“Yeah! Mokona won't rest until that feather is back with Syaoran!” At this Sakura perked up and another spark of determination lit in her eyes. “Alright! Mokona will lead the way!”

________________________________________

Later that day Syaoran awoke to light peeking through the curtains of the unfamiliar room.

There was no one in the room when he awoke and the house was silent except for the noise that drifted in through the open window.

He had never seen a room like this in his life and to be honest if he had the emotional capacity Syaoran would have been freaking out at his unfamiliar surroundings. 

But he didn’t. And so the only thing he could muster from his empty heart was mild curiosity. 

He sat up, looking around the mostly empty room before he decided to check out the rest of the house. He removed the blanket from his legs and pushed his stiff body up from the futon.

There were only a few piles of neatly folded clothes in the corner of the room and a window opened at the back of the room. Nothing that interesting.

So he left the room.

Out in the hallway there were pictures on the walls and little trinkets to decorate the otherwise average looking space.

But to Syaoran they were unknown and he assumed they had some greater purpose other than decoration.

He touched everything and examined every inch of every item. There were little stones shaped like animals Syaoran had never seen before, portraits of people he didn’t know and hooks with clothes leading down the hall. 

And then he came to a door. He unlatched the lock then tried pulling and pushing the handle, but the door didn’t budge. He stared at the door for a while, and he decided to slide it open.

It slid. And the bright light from outside temporarily blinded him. He cracked his eyes open to reveal a busy little street he knew nothing about.

Syaoran turned to face the inside of the house once more. He didn’t know why but he knew he didn’t belong here. He knew that this place wasn’t his home. 

However, he didn’t know where his home was.

So he decided to find the place he knew he was looking for, but could not remember. And then, maybe, he would find the person he had dreamt about.

________________________________________

Arashi slid the key into her front door only to find that it was already unlocked.

That’s odd, I thought I locked the door after I left to go shopping.

Shrugging off her concern as forgetfulness, she stepped further inside her home, kicking her shoes off at the door.

Everything seemed to be in place and nothing was missing so she went to the kitchen to drop her groceries on the counter. Tonight she had decided she would cook up a storm for the guests that were currently occupying their spare room so she needed to get some extra ingredients from the market.

She didn’t know what her foreign house guests were used to eating, so she decided to make a variety of dishes. Arashi figured that they could find something they liked. She pulled her cutting board from behind the faucet of the sink and began happily chopping vegetables. As she hummed a sweet tune to herself she suddenly remembered the boy that was still asleep in the other room.

“Maybe I‘ll go check up on him.” She said to herself.

She washed her hands and brought a bowl of cold water and a rag to wipe the boys browl of any sweat that may have collected there while she was gone. She walked down the hall to the back of the house where the guest room was and stopped looking at the opened door.

I thought that I closed that door.

She continued forward and peeked her head around the corner of the room. It was empty. Even the futon that was lying in a messy heap on the floor. Arashi froze. The boy must have gotten up and left while she was out shopping. How could she be so careless?

She should have stayed to watch the boy until someone came back to relieve her. Now he was wandering around town, alone, with no knowledge of his surroundings. Arashi snapped out of her thoughts and raced to the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

She dialed her husband’s number hastily and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello, Sorato speaking!” Her husband answered cheerily.

“Sorato!” Her husband instantly sobered from his easy-going mood and listened intently. He could tell Arashi was in her extra serious mode the moment she spoke. “Syaoran is gone! I went out to get groceries and he must have wandered off. I’ve already checked the house and he isn’t here.”

“Alright, I’m on my way now, I’m going to try and find the others to help with the search, but I need you to stay there in case he comes back.” There was silence on Arashi’s end and Sorato didn’t think that his wife was going to agree to stay home when he heard her reply.

“Alright, I understand.” Was the answer that Arashi finally gave after several moments of silence. “But you better find him before dark or I’m going to find him myself.”

“I promise I will.” Sorato stated warmly to his fiery wife. “I love you and I will see you later on with a certain wandering boy in tow.”

“I love you too.” Arashi couldn’t help but smile at her husband as she hung up the phone. He could always keep her calm when she was worried and now she just had to trust in him and their house guests to find Syaoran. She sighed and took a look outside to spot any sign of her house guest. But there was no one in sight.

I can only hope that he didn’t get too far. She thought worriedly.


	4. Battle at the Hanshin Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaoran wanders while Sakura and co search for his feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! I hope you all are doing well and taking care of your physical and mental health! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter it's just been a little crazy in my neck of the woods. But I have to say that I'm almost done with the Hanshin republic arc and looking forward to moving to the next world. I've honestly had this chapter written for a while I just wanted to make sure that all the plot points and stuff were adding up sine I pretty much wing it every time I write. Anyway here is the chapter I hope you peeps like it and will stick around for more! = ^ . ^ =

Shougo had just split up from his gang when he saw something strange in the middle of town. A boy, wearing only his pajamas, was standing in the middle of a busy street staring off at nothing it seemed. 

There were cars beeping their horns nonstop and one man, looking quite upset, was actually getting out of his car and heading over to the boy. 

Before he knew what he was doing Shougo was crossing the same street.

“Hey kid! Do you have some kind of death wish?” The man yelled Looking down on the boy condescendingly. “Get out of the middle of the road!”

The kid didn’t answer and only stared blankly at the explosive man. This set the man off and he shot his arm out to grab the boy harshly. Luckily by this time Shougo had made his way in front of the boy in the baby blue pajamas. He grabbed the man’s wrist and held it in his tight grip.

“What the- who are you?” The man blubbered, his anger only temporarily covered by confusion.

Shougo lifted his head dramatically and looked at the man with striking eyes. “The name is Shougo.” He squeezed the man’s wrist harder before roughly letting it go. “And I don’t think it’s very nice to put your hands on a stranger.” Shougo laughed at the irony in his head.

The man scoffed as he rubbed his throbbing wrist. “Well the kid shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the God damn road!” 

Shougo just pushed his hands into his pockets and smirked at the man. He received a fiery glare, but he didn’t budge an inch.

Finally, the other drivers beeping their horns broke them out of their staring match. The man threw his arms in the air and walked away mumbling.

Shougo’s smirk grew even wider.

Then he cockily turned to face the boy. Praising himself for his good deed only to find the street empty behind him.

“What the!!!” He yelled and whipped his head left then right, looking around wildly.

Soon enough he spotted a flash of blue on the sidewalk and he ran to catch it.

The boy was staring blankly into a restaurant window when he caught up to him. Shougo shifted from one foot to another waiting for the kid to acknowledge his presence. Seconds ticked by when he decided to speak

“Hey, kid. Are you okay?” He asked. The boy continued to ignore him and he was tempted to walk away, but then the kid looked up at him with terribly blank eyes.

His eyes were so blank that they were lifeless and Shougo shuttered at the thought. They both stood staring at one another for a moment before Shougo realized that the kids face seemed familiar.

“Hello?” He waved his hand, glad to have his attention, and repeated his question. “Are you okay kid?”

The boy stared at him for a moment more before nodding his head slowly.

Great. He understands me. Thought Shougo with a relieved sigh. Now why does this kid look so familiar? Shougo thought for a moment, replaying the last few days in his mind. Face after face flashed before he finally had his ah ha moment.

“You’re the kid from the bridge yesterday!” Shougo’s finger was pointed straight up in exclamation. He was proud to have figured it out afterall he had only caught a glimpse of him before he was scooped up by his tall friend. 

“What’s your name kid?” He asked, returning his hands to his pockets.

This time the boy’s face looked puzzled and he tilted his head to the side in thought. “... My name is… Syaoran…” The way he said it made Shougo think that it was more of a question than a statement, but he brushed past it.

“Syaoran? That’s a weird name? Are you from another country?” The boy just stared ahead at the grills in the shop window. “Where are your friends?” Again his question was left without answer.

“Okay, Syaoran.” He let the foreign name roll off his tongue, testing the sound out. “Would you like to get something to eat?” The kid was rail thin and honestly looked like he would pass out at any minute so he figured a little grub would do him well.

The boy who he now knew to be Syaoran strained his mind with the simple question. Then he simply nodded.

“Alright then, I guess this place is as good as any.” Shougo turned, pointing at the Okonomiyaki shop behind him.

—————————————————————

Kurogane walked down the hall of the crowded shopping center with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. He was sure he had seen Tomoyo walk into the mall, but now as he scanned the crowd she was nowhere in sight.

It was when he had given up on finding her, grumbling curses under his breath, that he bumped into a small round man.

“Hey watch where you're goin’ punk.” The man looked up at Kurogane with a snare on his lips and disdain in his shaded eyes.

Kurogane was just going to keep walking when two things caught his eye. One he recognized this man as the leader of one of the gangs from yesterday. And two he had the kid’s feather hanging around his neck like some sort of fashion accessory.

Kurogane stopped and turned around to face the man with the weird hair as he debated whether or not to take the kid’s feather back or to mind his own business.

He stood there staring at the chubby man for a moment before making up his mind. “Hey. That feather around your neck doesn’t belong to you. Give it to me.”

“Heh,” The man chuckled. “You think that I would just give this to you after you just ran into me without even apologizing! You must truly be stupid.” The Mohawked man crossed his arms and stared defiantly at Kurogane.

Kurogane's eye twitched with irritation. “Listen, I need that feather so I can go back to my world, so either hand it over or I take it!” 

At this the man crossed his arms defensively as he sized Kurogane up. Who does this punk think he is, challenging me all of a sudden! I guess I have to teach him a lesson he won’t forget.

With a snap of his fingers the man’s gang appeared behind him rocking the same colorful Mohawks and weird sunglasses as their leader. “Alright then I guess I better teach you who you're messing with!”

Kurogane just stared as the leader Mohawk pointed a stubby finger at him and in a blink his kudon appeared shooting spikes at him.

As soon as the spikes pierced the ground the mall was chaos. People were running and screaming as if the world was going to end, finding any exit to escape from the battle.

When the chaos settled down the Mohawk leader attacked again. “This is my SUPER AWESOME WHIRLING LANCE attack!” The leader Mohawk and his gang called out his attack name as they all stood in embarrassing poses.

The attack was powerful and quick but Kurogane just moved out of the way letting the spikes whiz past him. To any normal person the attack would have been the end, but Kurogane could see it coming almost in slow motion so it had been easy to simply step out of the way. However, he was getting annoyed with these men. If only he had his Ginryu, the battle would have ended already. 

He dodged two more attacks and then charged forward with no fear. Mohawk man took a step back, scared by the scowling man as he headed straight for him, before he stood his ground and issued his next assault.

“I see you haven’t had enough yet! Well take a load of this SPINNING FLASH NEEDLE!” Again his lackey’s posed while shouting out their bosses attack.

This time he took the attack head on and was thrown back into one of the columns supporting the structure. The men cheered and complemented their boss as a large cloud of dust covered their vision of the man.

When the dust cleared the men stopped, their cheers dead in their throats. Standing there as if he hadn’t been thrown into a pillar was Kurogane looking at their leader with a deadly stare.

If only I had my Ginryu I would have sliced these idiots in half by now. Kurogane felt immense longing for the sword he knew better than any person and irritation that could have bit the head off any demon.

The men stared as an aura of blue began to imminate from the tall and dark man. Then a dragon appeared behind Kurogane and the mall went silent.

Kurogane could feel the creature behind him willing him to wield it. Then it came back to him, the dream he had while he was drifting through the dimensional sea.

A dream of a blue dragon with shiny scales, sharp claws and a fearsome voice. And then he knew that this was his kudan, his personal God to look after him.

He smiled wickedly and then stretched out his arm and clenched his fist as if there was a sword in it. The dragon obeyed and transformed into a sword fit for a knight in an instant. Kurogane weighted the blade in his hand and ran two fingers down the sharp edge of its spine.

This seemed to snap the Mohawked men out of their stunned silence.

“Get him!” The leader yelled out to his subordinates and all at once they fired their kudan blasts at Kurogane.

Kurogane grinned fiercely as he batted the fire blasts away from him and ran straight towards the leader.

“Spinning Spine Wheel!!!” The men once again yelled out an attack and posed as their bosses kudan launches itself at the approaching danger. 

Kurogane sliced through the spinning kudan easily, leaving all the men speechless, before the kudan’s owner collapsed to his knees clutching his chest.

Kurogane’s grin deepened as he walked over with his sword resting on his shoulder. He looked down on the pudgy man with so much smugness you wouldn’t be able to cut it with a knife. 

“Hand it over.” Was Kurogane’s demand.

The men backed away as their boss trembled in front of the towering man before they started to run in the opposite direction. Their formerly “fearless” leader turned to see all but one of his subordinates gone.

He stared in shock for the second time that day and as the realization that he no longer had a gang sank in, he felt tears well in his eyes.

“Kiseki why are you still here?” At this the only remaining gang member took a step back. “Why didn’t you just run away like the others?”

The silence was killing Kurogane as he waited for the man to answer. “Answer the question already so I can get my feather!” He said grumpily. He knew that he could just take the feather back now, but he also wanted to know why the man had stayed even though his boss had been proven weak.

The thin man jumped at Kurogane’s gruff tone then looked to the ground as if the answer was written there. Just when Kurogane was about to shake the answer out of him, Kiseki spoke.

“Well boss I-I just thought that… that we... you know, we’ve been together for so long that I could never leave you. Even if you lost.”

“Kiseki!” The leader had tears streaming nonstop down his face now.

“Boss!” And now his subordinate was running up to his fallen leader.

“Kiseki!” The leader stood up and opened his arms wide for Kiseki to embrace him.

“Boss!” The man jumped into his bosses arms and they embraced.

The two crying men were almost too caught up in their “little moment” that they forgot about the man in black glaring daggers at them.

“Ahem…” The leading Mohawk cleared his voice back to its normal pitch. “Anyway you can have this.”

He slid the white and green feather off of his necklace and handed it to Kurogane. And with that Kurogane was one step closer to getting back home.

—————————————————————

Masayoshi was in awe from behind the pillar he was using as a shield. He knew that the man called Kurogane had to be powerful, but to be able to completely demolish a gang that Shougo had been opposing for years in an instant, that was outrageous!

Masayoshi listened to the only two members of the gang that were left cry as the leader handed Kurogane the feather off of his necklace.

Is that one of that boy’s feathers? Masayoshi thought as he tried to get a better look at the feather, but from this distance it was hard.

“Hey, how long are you going to hide back there!” Kurogane shouted and startled the poor boy.

“Ahh… ummm… I was just-“ Masayoshi’s bumbling was cut off as Kurogane walked towards him and stared down at him with an angry scowl.

“Why is it that you're always near whenever there’s a fight?” The man was now right in front of Masayoshi looking down at him.

After a moment of silence however Kurogane dropped his interrogation and began walking away. 

“Hey wait! Where are you going?” Masayoshi yelled out before he could think.

“To give this feather back to the kid.” He simply answered.

“Is it okay if I go with you?” He said while running to catch up to the man.

Masayoshi could see a twitching vein on the side of Kurogane's temple and so he was about to just say never mind when he answered. 

“Do whatever you want.”

And so they left the mall in search of the other members of Kurogane’s group with Kurogane twitching at the many admiring stares that he received from Masayoshi.

—————————————————————

Sakura, Fai and Mokona had been following the lost feathers trail for about an hour when Mokona furrowed his little brows in frustration.

“Mokona can feel the feather nearby but can’t tell exactly where it is.” The little creature said regrettingly.

Sakura scanned the busy streets and tried to pinpoint where the feather might be, but there was so much going on it was hard to see.

“Maybe we should ask around and see if anyone has seen it.” Fai supplied helpfully.

Sakura smiled lightly up at the tall blond. “That’s a good idea Fai!”

And with that the group was off to talk to the locals.

“Excuse me sir, have you by chance seen a white feather with green markings that resemble a heart?” 

“A feather…” The man stopped and stared at Fai like he was crazy. “No I don’t think I have.” He said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, well thank you for your time.”

This is how things went on until noon, when the crew had finally decided to sit down and rest.

Sakura had her chin in her hands as Fai approached with two crepes in his hands and Mokona eating atop his head.

“Here.” He handed one of the crepes over to Sakura and watched her stare down at it questioningly.

“It’s called a crepe!” He said smiling. “The man running that food stall over there said it’s pretty popular with the lady’s, so I thought maybe you would like to try it.”

Sakura looked down at the foreign food with curiosity. It did look very good with red fruits that Sakura could recognize as strawberries and white fluffy cream.

It was just as good as it looked too. When Sakura took a bite of it the sweet food filled her with happiness. She smiled and continued eating.

“Well I guess that means that you like it then.” Fai smiled and started eating his own strawberry filled crepe.

“I’m sure we’ll find Syaoran’s feather soon.” Fai reassured Sakura when they were finishing up their crepes.

Sakura had no idea how Fai had known that she had been worrying, but she was grateful for the comfort he gave.

“Alright let’s get back to searching! Monkona feels the feather real close now!” Mokona said, hoping from Fai’s head to Sakura’s.

Sakura beamed and stood ready to search again. They began walking down a street that they hadn’t searched yet when they spotted Kurogane walking around looking irritated. They could see his head tilted downwards and him yelling at someone beside him.

Fai shouted over the crowd of people and waved him over. He saw them and walked over. The person trailing behind him meekly was actually the boy that they had met yesterday at the bridge.

“Hey Kuro~poo.” Fai greeted from where they stood.

“Meykon!” Mokona’s eyes were opened wide. “Sakura! Syaoran’s feather!”

Kurogane just glared at him and then turned his glare down to Sakura.

“Here I found this on one of those gang members.” He dropped the feather down in Sakura’s waiting hands. “Now let’s hurry and move on to the next world.

Sakura just stared at the beautiful feather in her palms mesmerized. Her eyes were brimming over with tears and her mouth was quivering slightly.

“How did you find this.” She asked breathlessly.

“Some guy had it, it doesn’t matter alright. Let’s just give this to the kid and go.”

Sakura would have corrected Kurogane and told him that Syaoran was not a kid, that he was the King of her country, but she was too happy that he found Syaoran’s feather. So she just let herself be lead away from the crowd.

The gang happily headed back to Arashi’s and Sorato’s house with Sakura practically skipping while clutching Syaoran’s feather close to her chest. However, what awaited her and the group trailing behind her was a worried looking Arashi standing outside of the front door.

She was looking around scanning the diminishing crowd for something, but as soon as the group approached she froze. Her worried expression seemed to double as they drew nearer. And then when they were within speaking distance she gave them the bad news.

“Syaoran’s missing.” She said bluntly then continued with guarded worry in her eyes. “I’m sorry, but while I was away getting groceries for tonight’s dinner, your friend must have awoken and wandered off.”

Sakura’s face went blank and the original joy she had when approaching the house crumbled and made room for a heart stopping dread. 

All she could make out were the words “Syaoran” and “missing”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to say that I will be writing this story arc by arc from now on. I said earlier that I have been going chapter by chapter and winging it, but it has honestly been a huge source of confusion for me. So as much as this is now going to feel like writing an essay I'm going to make an arc outline and then write the entire arc before posting. This will just help me keep everything consistent and help me keep my ADD riddled thoughts in order. so if it takes even longer for me to drop a chapter this why. XD But on the plus side when I'm done I can just upload them all and it will be like Christmas! Thanks again and make sure stay cool out there.  
> = ^ . ^ =

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! Don’t forget to leave a comment if you want to impact the story in anyway! =^.^=


End file.
